The One Girl He Can't Have
by QuietRebel
Summary: GoF George meets a mysterious girl on a midnight trip to the kitchens. She is the most prefect person he's ever met, but will his pride get in the way GWOC


_Hello all. This is my first HP fic, so bear with me. I dunno how I got this inspiration, but it is set in GoF so maybe you can blame it on the movie. I own nothing, JK Rowling is the mastermind. Thanks for taking the time to read, please enjoy, and REVIEW, I would be extremely grateful!_

_- love Lia_

**Chapter One**

The new year at Hogwarts started with a bang, quite literally for two mischievous sixth years. Only hours into their new term and already the Weasley twins, who could easily be distinguished by their flaming red hair, had been issued a week of detentions and a 'better-quit-while-you're-ahead,' kind of look from Filch the caretaker.

"It was just a 'Welcome Back' surprise!" Fred Weasley spoke in a falsely-sweet voice.

"Surprise?" Argus Filch grimaced, "Setting off fireworks in the halls is more like it."

After recieving their punishments, the two boys dashed off to the Great Hall, where the feast was about to begin.

"Yes! Made it." George shouted, a little too loud.

"Yes, indeed you did Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Please take your seats, I have a few annoucements to make." Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts chuckled, then seeing the twins sit, he cleared his throat, commanding further attention from his beloved students. "It is my pleasure to annouce that our school is going to be-" but the headmaster was cut off by the simultaneous bangs of thunder, as well as the Great Hall's door crashing open.

"Ah, Professor Moody!" Whispers erupted all around the hall.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," Fred offered to his fellow Gryffindors.

"He works down at the Ministry with our dad." George added. The students watched with much curiousity as the new professor stood off in the corner, taking a generous swig from his flask.

"I wonder what's in there." Hermione Granger pondered aloud.

"I dunno, but I bet it's not pumpkin juice." Harry Potter replied, looking back towards Dumbledore as he, yet again, cleared his throat for attention.

"Back to my speech...Ah, right I was saying that we have the pleasure of hosting the prestigious Triwizard Tournement, meaning we will be welcoming students from two international wizarding schools." At this, the whole room buzzed with excited chatter and anxious whispers.

"Now, now. The Minister for Magic, Mr.Crouch from the Department of International Magical Co-operation and myself have come to the agreement that there shall be an age restiction for safety purposes. Those students seventeen years and older are eligible."

"WHAT? YOU'RE JOKING!" Fred and George shouted, jumping up out of their seats in protest.

"Calm down Mr.'s Weasley. It's time for the feast."

Once everyone had stuffed themselves with as much food as possible, and had tired of discussing the major news development, they waddled back to their seperate common rooms. That was everyone except George Weasley, who, after watching the other students shove food down their throats, sulked up to his dormitory, not even waiting for Fred to finish his third helping of trifle.

"What's eating him?" Ron quizzed his sibling. Fred shrugged, then tucked back into his delicious dessert.

In his bed in the Gryffindor tower, George lay silent, watching the hands of his clock tick slowly. _Why must it be, that the one time I can really prove myself, I get knocked out of the running by a stupid formality? _he thought angrily, grabbing a balled up sock and throwing it at the door.

"Ow, watch where you're throwing your socks." Fred's voice sounded sleepy in the darkness.

"Sorry." George grumbled, waiting for his twin to start berating him with questions like: "What's wrong ickle George-poo, homesick already?" or "Did Georgie-Porgie forget to pack his teddy bear?" but the silence of the dormitory was instead disturbed by deep, regular breathing, and the occasional snore.

For some strange reason this lack of teasing angered George even more, not to mention he was horribly hungry because of the skipped feast. So, to solve one of his nagging problems, George decided he would take a stroll through one of the seventy-odd secret passage ways he and his twin had found in their previous five years at Hogwarts, down to the kitchens for a mid-night meal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he had made it halfway down the hallway George cursed himself for forgetting his wand. He quickly looked back the way he had come and decided it was too much of a bother to go back, so, in the darkness of the secret passage, he made his way. When the passage became so dark, that it was impossible to see an inch in front of himself, George placed his hands against the wall, feeling his way slowly, inching closer and closer to where he was sure the kitchens were.

"One more turn," he mumbled to himself, turning the final corner, and finding the door to the kitchens slightly ajar, leaving a thin beam of light to cut throught the dark. Suddenly there were sounds from the other side of the door, clanks and thudsm and then muffled footsteps heading his way.

George hide himself around the corner, though he knew for a fact that it was the only way out. Slowly the footsteps grew louder and louder, until it sounded as though the person could be right next tot the Weasley boy, then they stopped. George could hear his heart thumping loudly in his chest; his shallow breathing catching in his throat. Inside his head he wondered whether he should run for it, or try and jump out at the 'mystery man'. His curiousity beat his common sense and _on the count of three_he decided

_...one..._

_...two..._

_THREE!_

In one fluid motion George had jumped out of his hiding place, felt hands grabbing his arms, and was pushed finally and forcibly pushed up against the wall of the passage.

"Please don't hurt me, I was just coming to get a bite to eat." He cried, writhing wildly and when his captor didn't respond George tried again. "I'm sorry, please let me go, I'll do anything, just let me go!" In the pitch blackness a calm voice asked,

"Anything?" Being too preoccupied with his current state of captivity George replied,

"Name it!"

The next moment the passage was illuminated by the light of a wand.

"How about you show me around the school tomorrow?" To his udder disbelief,his captor was not a creepy creature, but a stunningly beautiful girl. She had dark brown, wavy hair cut to her shoulders, crystilline blue eyes, and extremely soft-looking, rosy lips. "Well?" she asked again squeezingGeorge's arm gently

"S-s-sure" he spluttered. Then almost as suddenly as she had grabbed him the brunette released her grip upon George's arm. He rubbed the places where she had been squeezing, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Sorry,"she laughed.

"Yeah, well could you do me a favour?" George asked while readjusting his robes.

"Sure, I guess." Out of no where he heard the hint of an accent behind her practised one.

"Who are you and what are you doing down here in the middle of the night?" The girl's blue eyes glittered in the wand-light enticingly.

"To be fair, I could ask you the same question, but i guess i shall go first." She smiled, indicating for George to sit, which he did, while she eased herself down next to him, both placing their backs against the wall that George had been pinned to moments earlier.

"I'm a new student here at Hogwarts," she explained, "transferred from my old school the Drumstrang Institute, and I arrived late for the feast, so I decided to roam the halls, then," she placed her hands dramatically onto her stomach, " I was so famished that I found my way here, and was happily satisfying my hunger when you happened along." The two laughed for a minute , but then the silence fell. George was the first to break it.

"Well welcome to Hogwarts- hey! You still haven't told me your name!"

"I think I'll wait for you to to tell me your story." the brown-haired girl grinned widely.

"Fine! Well, I skipped dinner because...well, I dunno I just did, so I, like you, was totally famished, I decided to pop into the kitchens to see what the houselves had been up to." George laughed , "Oh, and my name is George Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you- whatever your name is." Suddenly the girl got up, dusted off her pants, and started back down the passageway, while George scrambled after her, not without taking a longing look back at the kitchen door first.

"Wait!" he called into the darkness. He thought she was too far ahead to catch now, because her wand-light was no where to be seen, the the next second George felt two arms around his middle, a definite hug.

"Lumos!"

There she was again, standing before him with that brilliant smile gracing her face.

"I'm sorry, this is my stop," she said pointing to the doorway behind her.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow in the Great Hall, yeah?" George asked hopefully. No matter how hard he tried, he could not help but think about the warmth of her body against his own, and it was starting to make him sweat.

"Are you all right? You look a little flustered." George nooded, not trusting his voice. "Well, sure I will see you at breakfast," she moved closer, "Oh and by the way," then she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, "I'm Ria," George placed a hand to his cheek.

"Ria Malfoy." she smiled. And with that she turned on her heel and dashed off through the doorway, leaving a hot and bothered George Weasley to be left to his own devices.

* * *

_AN:_

_DUNDUNDUN! hehe, yeah i know, but it will be cool I promise! Yeah, she is a Malfoy...but you'll have to wait and see how she is connected etc.__ So basically i would love LOVE some reviews, that would make the second chapter be updated ever so much quicker! Anyways, Thanks again for read, I hope it was enjoyable, and I must say that the twins are absolutely amazingly awesome. _

_-Lia ...and if you have any suggestions for the story, or just want to chat, email me!_


End file.
